Black Angel
by Silver-Forget-Me-Not
Summary: In the most unbearable of circumstances, could you ever put your friends above your own family?[MWPP, Regulus] [Will change title soon, any ideas?]


**Real summary:** When Sirius runs away it tears Regulus up inside, yet he was still there. When they ignored each other and Sirius chose his friends instead, Regulus was still there. But when Regulus was forced the mark, his brother hadn't.

**A/N: **Lowdown on the Black brother's lives under Regulus's pov. Please read and review, I have no idea if I should continue! Thanks! – Silver

Chapter 1

I was eleven. And even then, to watch my idol, my brother flee, with nothing but cruses thrown back at us, it hurt. I saw the wild, desperate look in his cobalt eyes and it tore through my body, opening wounds that even now, two years later aren't healed.

It had been a long summer; the Black's battling with the muggle loving Potters over my brother. But finally, my parents had won, dragging a furious Sirius behind them. They dumped him into our shared room, the bruises on his face already turning purple, and the cuts embedded in his back oozing blood.

We sat for a long moment, nothing but silence and the sound of his ragged breathing between us. After what seemed like an eternity his eyes lifted to meet mine and I cringed back against the bedpost. Sirius's eyes were the darkest sapphire I had ever seen, the whites of his eyes tinged with pink. His dark hair fell into his eyes in disarray, no longer the casual elegance I had remembered, and he stared at me with the utmost hatred and loathing.

"Perfect Regulus," he spat, "Mummy and Daddy's perfect little prince." Venom coated every inch of his voice and it cut through me like a blade. Sirius struggled to his feet, the t-shirt he wore soaked with blood, splattering onto his ripped jeans.

"So how have you been, Reggie?" he asked through narrowed slits. "Certainly not doing wrong, I hope. Mother dearest would die of shock."

I could feel my mouth falling open in shock, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. Sirius sneered. "Devil child. You still have your beliefs. I suppose. That the Potter's are muggle loving bastards and Mother and Father are the greatest things to have ever walked the earth."

The insults came in a torrent now, like water breaking free from the hold of a dam. Then my brother stepped forward, slowly making his way towards me and I froze, my hand gripping the sheets of the sheets of the bed. His hand clamped on my right arm and he angrily ripped up the sleeve of my dark shirt. I knew what he saw there and even though he was angry with me, I knew I had let him down.

There staring back at us was the dark mark. The black skull and snake writhed under the contact and Sirius's fingers digging into my flesh only intensified the pain.

"Devil child," he said again, his grip tightening. The pain shot through my arm in an intense bolt and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Foolish, evil, little toad!" Sirius threw my arm away, as if my flesh burned against his and I held my arm to my side, trying to lull the pain.

"I'm sorry!" I cried when his back had turned to me. "Sirius, I'm so sorry."

He was shaking and the fists by his side trembled, clenching and unclenching. He fell hard to his knees, the sobs racking his body, as the tears spilled to the floor. I found myself in shock again, my eyes wide with fright. I hesitantly moved off the bed, my bare feet not making a sound as I rushed across the wooden floor towards him.

I sank to my knees in front of him, awkwardly wrapping him in my embrace, but he angrily pushed me away. I frowned, but being the stubborn boy I am I merely hugged him once more, silently weeping against his chest.

After awhile it was Sirius who hugged _me_ to his chest and it was _he_ who whispered soft words in my ear, telling me I had been very foolish indeed, and I couldn't help but crack a small smile at the irony of it all. He, Sirius Black, the boy with the piercing glare, cold attitude and temper had wept and was now comforting his death eater brother. And me, Regulus Black, the small boy who kept to himself, the silent one, whose glares could freeze a Professor in their tracks, the one who showed no emotion was now weeping in his brother's arms.

The irony and sheer madness of the situation was what made my tears stop flowing, and the soft caresses of Sirius's hand on my hair stop. Slowly our eyes met, his steel-silver and mine, green-blue. He pushed away from me and this time I made no move to stop him. Sirius slowly crawled into his bed on the opposite side of the room and into a dreamless slumber.

I followed his example, quickly tip toeing across the floor to my bed, where I slid under the covers, laying my head on the soft feather stuffed pillow. Silence slowly descended upon us and we knew we were safe for the night. But when morning came, that peace would broken.

A/n: Please review! Smile


End file.
